


The Foundation Of Try Hard

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: Stories with 5SOS lyrics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Implied Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, M/M, Michael Swears, Texting, emojis!!!, hope ya like it :P, sokay if you dont though, thats it i guess....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says.</p><p>But still, if <i>you</i> say so, then here you are-<br/><i><b>calum</b>: u rnt jerking off are ya?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foundation Of Try Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/gifts).



> Okay this is pathetic but Hoodie is awesome and I'm sad that I made him sad so there ya go.

**luke** : mikeyyyyy

 **mikey** : what

 **luke** : lets talk

 **mikey** : tf youre in the next room man

 **luke** : so?

 **mikey** : so fucking get your ass here

 **calum** : oooooohh mukeeeeeee

 **ashton** : hahahahahahhhahahaaaa ;') hello!

 **mikey** : stfu calum, ppl love cake more

 **luke** : you do realize that's a compliment to him? and ppl love lashton btw ^_^

 **ashton** : is that why we're all talking? to discuss ships?

 **luke** : nooo silly... we're here cuz adam told us to do this. we hafta make a new song

 **calum** : rlly?

 **mikey** : YEAH RLLY? ITS ONLY 10 AM DUDE

 **calum** : no i didn't mean that mikey.

 **calum** : i meant, why cant we write it like , u know... like, ugh idk what i meant

 **luke** : guys guys can we plz just do this?

 **mikey** : THIS. depends on what this is. and fuck you calum

 **calum** : why the hell? what did i do

 **mikey** : you exist -.-

 **ashton** : oh burn dude burn. can we get on the topic?

 **mikey** : fuck no

 **calum** : fuck no

 **luke** : ...

 **ashton** : ... exactly luke.

 **luke** : michael

 **calum** : oh lukey's pissed now

 **mikey** : you all can fuck yourself while i watch

 **ashton** : PERVERT

 **calum** : *voyeur

 **luke** : jerk :'|

 **mikey** : :'( lukey sorry :'( i love you

 **mikey** : i love you

 **mikey** : i love you i wont leave you for that hot chick i met yesterday

 **calum** : dude luke aint even WITH you why r u sad?

 **ashton** : why you gotta be so rude, don'tcha know mkey's human too

 **mikey** : NO IM PUNK ROCK

 **luke** : youre not. fact of life

 **mikey** : i dropped outta school that's punk rock.

 **mikey** : i have dyed hair

 **calum** : u r a slut? thats punk rock maybe

 **calum** : mikey? mikey im sorry.

 **calum** : mikeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry i love malum. mikey ily

 **mikey** : thats why you couldnt even type the whole words. effing abreviations

 **luke** : spelling's wrong. it makes you punk rock.

 **luke** : ...not.

 **mikey** : oh yippee! wait what?!

 **ashton** : luke hemmings, 17 yr old, legendary man, left michael cliffor speechless

 **calum** : you rule lukeyman!

 **luke** : that sounds like leukemia :c

 **mikey** : smart boy ;)

 **luke** : -_-

 **luke** : so that chick you were talking about mike, she was a blonde. sumthing you wanna tell me

 **ashton** : ew go fuck somewhere else. preferably outside the house

 **mikey** : good idea

 **luke** : nice place

 **calum** : ash do you know what you just told them?

 **ashton** : oh fuck. FUCK I DID NOT MEAN OUTSIDE THE HOUSE YOU PPL ARE INSUFFERABLE.

 **ashton** : the song. lets get back to it.

 **luke** : okay ^_^

 **mikey** : are u obsessed with that face

 **luke** : excuse u

 **calum** : *haughty luke face*. dem asterisks. (y)

 **luke** : i hate you people :'C

 **mikey** : how would a rose tattoo look on a punk rock guy like me?

 **calum** : B

 **mikey** : what?

 **calum** : A

 **mikey** : WHAT?

 **calum** : D. some spell it as b-a-d, how do you spell it? as m-i-c-h-a-e-l?

 **mikey** : im a bad boy i get the hot gurlz

 **ashton** : "gurlz" mikey? srsly?

 **mikey** : and u too. i get my ashypoo.

 **ashton** : POO?! O.o WHY?!

 **luke** : it's cause he's a drummer isn't it? :'( are you breaking up with me?

 **mikey** : we were never together suck it up hoe

 **luke** : fuck you.

 **mikey** : i dont know u. ur a creepy stalker. followed me around town once :/

 **luke** : ah those were the days...

 **calum** : *creepy stalker weirdo crazy grin*

 **calum** : ha bro, i helped him stalk ya

 **luke** : yeaa my cally helped meh

 **ashton** : seriously? you guys stalked MICHAEL CLIFFORD? of all ppl?! what for ^_-

 **ashton** : i love that raised eyebrow expression ^_-

 **mikey** : wtf

 **calum** : EMOJISSSSSS

 **mikey** : emo-jeez. I hate em. emojis i mean, not emos, theyre punk rock

 **calum** : but you love urself and ur not emo

 **mikey** : but im punk rock

 **luke** : no ur a kitten

 **mikey** : fuck you im more punk rock than YOU

 **luke** : nd whos the one with the lip ring? ;)

 **mikey** : ihy

 **luke** : what? oh i hate you tooooooo

 **calum** : dem lies

 **ashton** : seconded (y)

 **luke** : and ive got more ripped jeans

 **luke** : jeanses? no, jeans. yup.

 **mikey** : dude. shut. the. fuck. UP.

 **mikey** : arent u the 1 who was telling us to write that song.

 **luke** : no i wasnt

 **mikey** : yes u were

 **luke** : i wasnt

 **mikey** : you WERE

 **luke** : nope

 **mikey** : yep

 **luke** : nope

 **mikey** : yep

 **luke** : nope

 **mikey** : yep

 **luke** : nope

 **mikey** : yep

 **luke** : nope

 **mikey** : yep

 **luke** : nope

 **calum** : FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT THE HELL UP

 **mikey** : …

 **mikey** : whoa…

 **calum** : ASHTON. HELP ME OUT ON THIS

 **calum** : ashton?

 **calum** : ash?

 **calum** : u rnt jerking off are ya?

 **calum** : ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN

 **ashton:** 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, GO-

 **calum:** whut? o.o

 **ashton:** She’s dropping out of school cause she don’t need the grades, the colors in her hair don’t seem to fade, I get dressed up when I go out but she gets dressed down

 **luke:** O_O

 **mikey:** luke, where is this going? @___@

 **calum:** she’s 17 i told her im 20, i cant take her out cuz mums got no money, stuff like this makes me fish i could change sumhow

 **calum:** *wish

 **mikey:** sitting here in my room, it’s OBVIOUS THAT LUKE’S SO OUT OF REACH

 **luke:** IM RIGHT HEREEEEEE

 **mikey:** and it’s GETTIN ME DOWN CUZ HE MAKES ME FEEL MAKES ME F.E.E.L.

 **calum:** and mikey+feelings=calamity

 **luke:** hey don’t ruin the thing

 **calum:** you try too hard to act like you don’t care bout mikey :’D

 **luke:** well, i guess i TRIED TOO HARD AGAIN

 **ashton:** you know what this means? WE GOT THE SONG

 **luke** : YO GO IRWIN!!!!!!!!!!! CHEERS!

 **ashton** : :*

 **mikey** : fuck you and all your kissy faces

 **ashton** : :*

 **luke** : :*

 **calum** : :*

 **ashton** : WE LOVE YOU TOO :**********

 **luke** :* sent from the people who stole my phone -_- and me of course XD*

 **mikey** : *facepalm* *whispers* i love you more. dont you fucking dare tell anyone i said that okay? cuz im punk rock and punk rockers dont love

 **luke** : ha as if you could ever love us as much

 **mikey** : SHADDUP IM PUNK ROCK SO I LOVE YOU MORE

 **ashton** : hahahhaa

 **mikey:** what?!

 **calum:** nothing. luke you win ;)


End file.
